british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Janine, of Paradise, list of episodes
from The Essential Paradise Doc. 0.32.01. Janine, of Paradise, by author Jonnie Comet, is a series within the Paradise Two domain of the Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm. Main article: Janine, of Paradise, story arc Plot episodes The series begins with the aptly-titled The Initiation of Janine, a novella about 12-year-old Janine’s first foray into heavy petting, taking place over three weeks spent at a friend’s party room after school. The culmination, when Janine consents to surprise Charlie Richardson at his 16th-birthday party by popping out of a cake, represents a social awakening, after which she will achieve some notoriety about school, especially amongst those of upper forms. Each of the compilation volumes comprises four to six episodes, most of which have been or can be published alone, relating a particular period in Janine’s adolescence. Often but not always, the compilation title is taken from on of its included episodes. The ‘compilation’ and stand-alone volumes are numbered in a series; individual episodes are provided with dates by which they can be placed in the timelines of the arc and of the greater series. Series Part 1 Janine of Paradise'', compilation''' Janine’s earliest social challenges are presented, confronted and overcome. She is flattered to find Charlie still seriously interested in her after the cake-surprise episode and consents to a proper dinner date. But too soon afterwards, she finds herself back in her friend Sally’s party room, allowing Charlie to grope her, which is not what she wants and so she risks a breakup with him to have him respect her more. At the Valentines’ dance, Charlie lays his heart on the line and asks Janine for a commitment to go steady. * The Initiation of Janine * Janine’s First Date * Janine’s Growing Pains * Janine’s Night to Remember '''''Janine, The Terrible Beauty After setting only the best examples at both her friend Anne’s birthday party and at a dinner with Charlie’s family, Janine embraces life as a steady girlfriend; but straight off she gets in trouble at school for showing a little too much of herself. After a particularly romantic date, she teases the entranced Charlie who cannot resist opening his heart to her. As though in return, Janine agrees to open herself to him as well, gaining an experience that moves her profoundly in more than one way. * Janine, in Best Impressions * The Wrong Dress * Janine’s Walk In the Park * Janine, The Terrible Beauty Janine’s Altogether Janine surprises herself with her own pluck, attending a party with Charlie whilst dressed in private attire and then prancing perhaps too promiscuously at Surfside beach. Once has given Charlie a new view of herself, she realises she is as aroused as he is and delights in showing off for him. * Janine Is Simply Sexy * Janine Returns to Sally’s * The Surprise Picnic * Janine’s Naked Revels Janine, in Warm and Wet The rain season’s oppressive heat and humidity makes most clothing superfluous, even uncomfortable; but Janine is by now entirely at-ease in Charlie’s company and dazzles him with several displays of her aesthetic assets and athletic abilities. Even when caught in a major deluge, neither of them suffers any dampening of spirits; maybe the truth is much more the opposite. * Janine’s Naughty Knickers * episode * Janine’s Heat Wave * Janine Is All Wet Janine’s Covenant The Devon Girls sleep over after Stephanie’s party and wake up together in more than one way. Anne struggles with disappointing herself, seeking Janine’s guidance; but though she can offer the best of her heart to a dear friend, Janine knows she is no less a sinner. Sally accompanies her on an important passage into womanhood, offering well-meant advice. Janine experiments with baking biscuits for the bishop’s reception but cannot resist seeking less-spiritual satisfaction. * The Sins of Saint Janine * episode * Janine’s Checkup * Janine Is Baking Biscuits Janine’s Festival It is always a busy, exciting week in the lives of Paradisian girls, the more when they have steady boyfriends with which to enjoy the Festival season. Charlie treats Janine to several eye-opening, life-changing experiences, such as sailing on the Sound, attending risqué celebrations in Coventry not once but twice, and a party hosted by some of his friends already beyond secondary school. Once-shy Janine turns up for engagements in the very least clothing and learns how to influence others by her character more than through her appearance. * Janine Goes Sailing * Janine’s Festival Night * Janine’s Nude Adventure * Janine, and The Beachhouse Party * Janine, in Fallout Janine’s Trials * Janine’s Trials * Janine’s May Day * Janine, in A Will and A Way * episode Janine’s Magic * Janine’s Doe Party * episode * Janine’s Perfect Day * Janine, and the O-levels Janine’s Recess The school term ends with Charlie’s release from North Eden High School and Janine’s concerns for how their relationship will continue. The expected family party for her birthday is a pleasant stress reliever, however, and in introducing Charlie about her neighbours and distant family instills her with pride. * Janine’s Recess * Janine Turns a Teenager * Janine, The Beach Baby * episode Series Part 2 Janine’s Watershed Janine and Charlie sail aboard an elegant yacht, in company with other couples, where cautiously but willingly she agrees to make love with Charlie. She surprises him in his room, treating him to a wake-up call he will never forget. For their first outing after the big event, they visit an isolated beach and make love nearly nonstop through the afternoon. Afterwards they share an intimate conversation in which Charlie explains his attraction for Janine and her affection paves the way for the next milestone of their relationship * Janine, and The Ariadne * Janine’s First Morning After * Janine, The Angel of Angel’s Wood * Janine, The Goddess Janine’s Progress Inspired by her newfound sexuality, Janine accompanies Charlie to the naturist park, this time withholding nothing. Twice in one week she surprises him at home, by degrees becoming more at-home in his bed. Charlie is tantalised by the notion that this girl ought never to be left behind in his path to professional success; she more appropriately should continue as his inspiration for it * Janine, and The Rainy Picnic * Janine, and The Wake-up Call * Janine’s Sunday Best * Janine’s Beautiful Breasts * Janine, The Apple of His Eye * Janine, and Charlie’s Pledge Janine’s Rapture Janine is crushed to find that some female problems can take precedence over her desires; but Charlie shows his great devotion for and patience with her; and they have a memorable experience in her bed for the first time. Over the course of the school recess season, they balance home, work and personal schedules, enjoying each other often and with increasing ardour, culminating in a very romantic promise made by Charlie to which Janine resolves to hold him for ever * Janine’s Hiatus * Janine, In Public and In Private * Janine, The Drudge * Janine, in Water, Wind, Sun and Fun * Janine’s Rapture Janine, the Maven In gaining experience, Janine gains the privilege of being able to advise close friends, especially Ginnie Petter, who makes a fool of herself at her own 13th-birthday party and then must consult Janine about how to demonstrate a more mature attraction to her third cousin Ralph Nelson. Janine accompanies her on an eye-opening rite of passage and is rewarded with Ginnie’s undying adulation. * Janine, and The Best-Dressed Birthday Girl * Janine, the Maven * Janine, in Ginnie’s Initiation * Janine, in Seems Like Old Times Janine’s Jealousy At that start of her 3rd form at NEHS, Janine encounters one of Charlie’s former girlfriends, Christine Heywood, who is determined to have him back and all to herself. Janine must convince Christine, and many older girls, of the seriousness and sincerity of her prior claim to his heart, something of which she has no trouble reassuring Charlie himself * Janine’s Jealousy * Janine’s Pleasure * Janine, in Well-Matched * Ladies’ Choice Janine’s Secret Janine and Charlie contrive a situation by which they are left alone at his house for a most romantic night, convincing both of the seriousness and sexiness of their being a couple. Janine learns that even strangers hold flattering opinions about her, but in private with Charlie she knows she is certainly his favourite preoccupation, pastime, and dream for the future. The two plan and pursue a secret, sexy challenge, surprising themselves with their stamina both in body and in heart * Janine’s First Night * Janine’s Hillside Escapade * Janine, in Eavesdropping * Janine, in The Condemnation of the Sordid, and The Boon of the Pure * Janine, and The Marathon. The North Eden Young Ladies Association This is a novella about Sally’s indoctrination into the NEYLA club at school, introducing new and formerly-tangential characters. Essentially independent from the JOP arc, though occurring within its timeline, the stand-alone episode is told in third-person omniscient point of view and features Janine as a secondary character Janine Trips the Light Fantastic Now thirteen, Janine comes to rely on her own reputation as a competent girlfriend for an older boy, inciting much envy about school and especially amongst her closest friends. Janine attends a nightclub with Charlie, learning firsthand what so-called adults do at such places. She also learns how to dress and to conduct herself as an older, more mature girlfriend, to enhance Charlie’s reputation, to gain confidence and to have more fun, even if she does seem to enjoy champagne a bit too much. * episode * Janine, and The Misfire * Janine, in Silver and Blue * Janine’s Advice * Janine Trips the Light Fantastic Janine, On Display Janine discovers new gallantry in Charlie, impressed by his dedication to her and eager to help enhance his reputation, even if it means making a spectacle of herself. None of her efforts is misdirected, as he rewards her with only further adoration and devotion * Janine Is Saved By a Hero * Janine’s Costume Ball * Janine, the British Lieutenant’s Woman * episode Janine’s Yuletide Janine uncharacteristically overindulges over the holiday season too readily taking her friend Ginnie’s side in a misunderstanding with Ralph, overspending her gift-buying budget, becoming entirely intoxicated whilst carolling with friends and then by participating in the annual Surfside Splash New Year’s observance, but with a twist. In between she shares and receives much love from family, friends and especially Charlie, with whom she enjoys a very special night * Janine, and Ginnie’s Crisis * Janine’s Sparkle * Janine Goes Wassailing * Janine’s Yuletide * Janine’s Splash Party Series Part 3 Part Three is concerned with Janine’s maturation through her 15th birthday, including Charlie’s acceptance of a house from his professional mentor, his proposal of marriage to Janine and their engagement, and the preparations for their wedding. Though there are a few dozen separate episodes to this part, only those already assigned to compilations are cited here. Affair of the Heart In this novella, Janine learns of Charlie’s father’s heart attack and unselfishly tends to his needs, logistical, emotional and otherwise, even whilst others about her do not seem to recognise the value of her involvement. The Far Island In this novella Janine and Charlie sneak away to Caravelle Island, where on the far shore (as far away from anything as one can be in Paradise) they set up n tent and enjoy a weekend without clothes. At first apprehensive, Janine revels in the opportunity for an ‘Adam-and-Eve’ experience and rationalises her awareness of their sins by meditating on the forgiving nature of God and by singing Easter hymns during their hike home. Janine’s Real World In this compilation Janine seeks a recess-season job, encountering prejudice as a young female before being placed at her father’s office as an assistant to his supervisor. The experience is all positive as Janine demonstrates her aptitudes in efficiency, camaraderie and professionalism, quickly becoming a favourite with important people in the right places. Janine's Dreamhouse Following the Valentines' dance in February 2003, Charlie whisks Janine away from NEHS, where the dance is held, and over the Hell Gate bridge to a remote hamlet in Kent Township. Driving up to the door of an elegant towered house, he informs her that his supervisor at the utilities commission, Geoff Rhys, has offered him the use of this house if it will make his commute (heretofore from distant Derby Township) easier and help him devote more energy at work. Seeing as this decision affects Janine, he proposes marriage to her, and they spend a romantic night at the house, known as Greenlea. The rest of Part Three details their preparations for their wedding, scheduled for 5 July, the second anniversary of the first time they made love, on the yacht Ariadne, and the joyous reception, at which Janine, whimsically recalling her surprise at Charlie's 16th birthday, assertively peers under the cake table to ensure no girl is waiting there to pop out. Further episodes The JOP story arc is ongoing, with many episodes completed out of sequence whilst others await editing and completion. Series Part 4 Part Four covers the incongruous situation of Janine's finishing high school at NEHS whilst being, under Paradisian law, an adult married woman with her own home, one not even in the same district as is her parents' home and her school. She returns from her honeymoon, learns to drive and begins a routine of commuting over the often-treacherous Hell Gate Bridge twice each day. Her constant efforts to improve, maintain and run the household at Greenlea, on the windblown bluffs of southern Kent Township, Morning Island, even through a few major storms, make for engaging reading. Part Four closes with Charlie's going away for his internship in New Zealand, leaving Janine alone for the last few weeks of her 5th form, for her O-level exams, and for her 16th birthday (19 June), after which she immediately flies off to join him at Auckland, acknowledging a disturbance in her belly which is not the now-familiar pangs of anxiety. Series Parts 5 and 6 Parts Five and Six are considered a separate subseries, made up of novellae, compilations and other episodes known as Janine's Motherhood. See also * Available JOP texts in Kindle e-text * Available JOP texts in paperback * The Initiation of Janine, on the author’s blog * Available JOP artwork on display * * * = Doc. 0.32.01 b. 2015.0916. Original content ©Jonnie Comet Productions. All rights reserved =